jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JWToons
JWToons, short for JeremyWorks Toons, is a basic cable and satellite channel that launched on January 6, 2017. The channel airing mainly programming from JeremyWorks Studios, JeremySoft Animation, ClearWorld Entertainment, Valentina Animation, and 78M Studios, also airing select content from other companies. History Formation After the premiere of Angry Birds Toons, it was reported that Rovio Entertainment was in talks with JeremyWorks Entertainment about a possible way of making a cartoon channel. In April 2016, JeremyWorks Entertainment and Rovio Animation teamed up with select companies to launch a new channel. After several discussions, JeremyWorks announced plans to launch a new, multi-platform cartoons entertainment brand known as JWToons. Immediately, JWToons was announced and born. A day before the release of The Angry Birds Movie, JeremyWorks Studios and Rovio placed its first look in their Facebook account. In October 2016, the first promo for the channel aired on TV and was posted on YouTube with thousands and thousands likes. The next month, JeremyWorks Studios decided to moved their shows, such as Alyvia: Princess Kingdom, JeremyToons Universe, The[[The Little Mattie Show| Little Mattie Show]], and The Mysterious Manor Reborn ''to the new channel. JWToons Originals, JeremyWorks Studios, JeremySoft Animation, 78M Studios, and ClearWorld Entertainment had plans to create original series for the block. Thereby, (although first aired on JeremyWorks Channel), ''Jeremy's Wacky Life ''was officially labeled as the first JWToons original series. In addition, other companies including studios outside of U.S. would also produce original series for JWToons while also creating it for their own countries. Later in the same month, ''Sonic Boom ''was confirmed to be moving from Cartoon Network, to the block, as well as some shows from Toons.TV, such as ''Angry Birds Toons, Angry Birds Stella, Wallace and Gromit: Cracking Contraptions, Oggy and the Cockroaches, Oscar's Oasis, and Scaredy Squirrel, are also moving to the block A day before New Year's Day, a month before the block premiere, the full starting lineup for the block was confirmed. The next month, the block finally premiered. Launch The channel was launched on January 6, 2017. The launch sequence was inspired by The WB's (one of The CW's predecessors) launch sequence, with Jeremy and Larry (both voiced by Jeremy Carpenter) discussing about who will launch the channel. The camera then panes over to Chuck (voiced by Josh Gad) drawing Satin and Bizzy (voiced by Eric Bauza and Tom Kenny) in a notepad, coming thereafter to life, launching the channel. The first program to air was JeremyToons. The channel not only was given largely favorable reviews from critics and viewers, but was also proven to be successful on the launch day, being viewed by both kids, teens and adults. In March 2017, Kaiken Entertainment, founded by former Rovio CEO Mikael Hed, acquired Rovio's animation division, leading to co-owner of JWToons. Programming See List of programs aired on JWToons. Programming blocks See JWToons/Blocks. Idents/Promos See JWToons/Idents and promos transcripts. Mascots The channel has two mascots: two Angry Birds-alike cartoon characters Satin and Bizzy are the network's mascots. They primarily announce the upcoming cartoons, host the blocks and host special events as well. They first appeared in JeremyWorks Remixed ''short, ''Satin and Bizzy: The Greatest Begin. Content agreements * JeremyWorks Entertainment ** JeremyWorks Studios ** JeremySoft Animation ** ClearWorld Entertainment ** 78M Studios ** JWToons Originals * Kaiken Entertainment ** Rovio Animation * The Walt Disney Company ** Walt Disney Pictures (family films only) ** Walt Disney Animation Studios ** DisneyToon Studios ** Disney Television Animation ** Pixar Animation Studios ** 20th Century Studios (family films only) ** 20th Century Fox Television ** Blue Sky Studios * Sony Pictures Entertainment ** Columbia Pictures (family films only) ** Tristar Pictures (family films only) ** Sony Pictures Television ** Sony Pictures Animation * WarnerMedia ** Warner Bros. Entertainment *** Warner Bros. Pictures (family films only) *** Warner Animation Group (select films only) *** Warner Bros. Animation ** Turner Broadcasting System *** Turner Entertainment *** Hanna-Barbera *** Cartoon Network * NBCUniversal ** Universal Studios (family films only) ** DreamWorks Animation ** Illumination Entertainment ** Universal Animation Studios * ViacomCBS ** Paramount Pictures (select films only) ** Paramount Animation ** Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios/Paramount Cartoon Studios ** Nickelodeon * MGM Holdings ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (family films only) ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation * Nelvana * WildBrain * Corus Entertainment * Sega * Nintendo * Hasbro * Ánima Estudios * The Lego Group International versions United Kingdom and Ireland The United Kingdom version of the channel was launched on June 2018. France and Francophone Africa Coming soon! Spain Coming soon! Portugal and Lusophone Africa Coming soon! Europe, Middle East and Africa Coming soon! Canada A Canadian version of the block was launched in August 2017 on Global Television Network as a partnership between Global's parent company Corus Entertainment and JeremyWorks Studios. In addition, Corus also launched a Canadian version of the channel in January 2018. Australia Coming soon! Latin America A Latin American version of the channel was launched in January 2018. Asia Coming soon! Korea The Korean version version of the channel premiered on March 2018, and has the Korean translation in the bottom of the normal JWToons logo. Japan Coming soon! Schedule See JWToons/Schedule. Related services TV rating Note that most of the shows are rated TV-Y7 (and TV-Y7-FV), but there are a few shows that are rated TV-PG (select shows and films only). * TV-Y (preschool shows) * TV-Y7 (and TV-Y7-FV, most shows) * TV-G (some shows and most theatrical films) * TV-PG (some shows and most theatrical films) Slogan * The new place for cartoons! ''(January-December 2017; despite the slogan receiving favorable reviews) * ''Not just cartoons, We're JWToons! ''(January-March 2018) * ''The cartoons of JeremyWorks! ''(March 2018-present) * ''Isn't that Funny? ''(comedy programming) * ''Power up! (action programming) Reception Critical response The block version recieved favorable reviews from critics. It was praised for its lineup, look and design, while the channel version recieved critical acclaim. Trivia * JWToons is inspired by Turner Broadcasting System's Boomerang, The Walt Disney Company's Toon Disney and Viacom's Nicktoons, because it airs mainly cartoons. * The promo had the Fitz and The Tantrums song, The Walker. ** This song had been recycled in some of the other promos (like the the New Year on JWToons promo). ** In 2019, however, it was replaced by Catchy Song, Super Cool, Come Together Now, and Hello Me & You from The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (under license from Warner Bros. Entertainment and WaterTower Music). * The website link was www.jwtoons.com. There are games, videos, activities (including papercraft-like figures called JWToons PaperToons, coloring pages, crafts, etc.). * The idents are similar to ones from Friday Night Nicktoons from 2002 to 2004, Cartoon Network from 2004-2007, and Toon Disney from 2005 to 2009, but both the block and the channel use CN City-like bumpers with CGI backgrounds by Animal Logic. * The opening sequence was inspired by Nickelodeon's block Friday Night Nicktoons' opening. * Due to its popularity, the channel spawns into a variety of stuff: a series of crossover comic books, a soundtrack, video games, online, and an app. * Despite a few shows not being allowed to air on JWToons, other characters from the shows do make an appearance in other shows. ** In The Amazing World of Gumball's The Boredom, Mordecai and Rigby made an appearance, making it the only time Regular Show characters was seen on JWToons. Category:Network Category:Block Category:JAB3Toons